Meetings
by CelestialDragonSlayer
Summary: Natsu finds out information about the parents of Wendy, Gajeel and his. Their real parents. Not the dragons. So Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu go out to find and meet them. But when they meet them after the long journey, it wasn't what they were expecting. Being away from them will tear them apart but being with them isn't much better.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FairyTail or anything related to it.**

* * *

Chapter One

I sit at one of the tables at the guild with Happy, myself eating some fire and Happy eating some fish. He's going fish crazy.

"Hey Natsu! Hey Happy!" Lucy exclaims as she walks over to us holding an apple that has a big bite mark in it. Is her mouth really that big?

"Hey Luce." I say as she sits down beside us, "How's your apple?" I say trying to remember the taste of one since I only pretty much only eat fire.

"Great! Very juicy. How's your fire?" she asks me.

"Amazing! Some of the best fire I've had in a while." I reply.

"I'll always wonder what fire tastes like. " She says.

"Why? It tastes like amazingness!" I exclaim.

"What does that taste like? And does it have a texture?" Lucy asks me for the thousandth time. It does just taste like flames. Is that too hard for people to get?

"First question; flames. Second question; not really." I answer.

"How can it not have a texture?" she asks herself, "Do you like your fish, Happy?"

"What kind of question is that!? I'm Happy! I love all fish!" Happy screams at Lucy with legit hearts in his eyes.

"Sorry." Lucy says to Happy.

"Are you ready?" I ask Lucy when Happy jumps up and starts to fly when I stand up.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks me.

"On a job. You need to pay your rent, right? Erza and Gray are waiting outside." I say.

Lucy stands up and we walk out to the front of the guild hall and we walk up to Erza and Gray at the entrance of Fairy Tail. And like always Erza has all of her suitcases and Gray isn't wearing his clothes. Doesn't he have the best manners ever?

"So what's our job?" Lucy asks Erza.

"We have to defeat a person that was part of Phantom before it was destroyed when they attacked Fairy Tail." Erza tells us.

"I'll burn them to a crisp for destroying our guild hall!" I exclaim putting my fist up to my other hand with them surrounded by fire.

"Can we try to not destroy to much this time since we always have to pay for it?" Lucy asks us.

"Fine." I say as my smile turns into a frown.

"Where is it?" Lucy asks,

"We have to go into the mountains." Gray tells us.

"Let's go!" I exclaim as I run up ahead.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaims as he flies up to me.

….

"I'm so cold." Lucy says as she shivers.

"How?" everyone but her asks her.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have anything to help me stay warm. Gray is an ice mage, Erza has her armour and all her outfits, Happy has his fur and Natsu his fire. I have nothing!" Lucy yells.

"Don't you have that clock spirit?" Happy asks her.

"Yeah but he's off the clock right now. Get it; he's a clock, off the clock." Lucy says.

"Funny." Happy sarcastically says.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Erza asks.

I listen. There is the sound of a foot step quietly. It gets louder and louder until I hear someone behind us. I turn around and see someone who is wearing a black robe that hides their face; all that I can make out are two red eyes. I can tell by the eyes that they're evil so I attack them with fire in my hand. I run up to them but I get blasted back when they move their hand in a straight line going up and down. _Wind magic. I've token that down before, and I will again to teach him not to mess with Fairy Tail!_ I think attacking again but the same thing happens_. I need to control my energy to beat this guy._ I think, _Happy might be able to get me a better attack view._

"Happy. I need your help." I say to him.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaims as he grabs on to my back and starts flying.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I exclaim when we're above him and fire shoots him but he blocks it.

A huge gust of wind comes straight to me and almost makes Happy drop me but the wind freezes and falls to the ground.

"Hey this is my fight!" I yell at Gray.

"Sorry I wanted to help you out." Gray answers angrily.

"So you can't even get along with your comrades, Salamander?" the person in the black rode asks, "Pathetic."

"What did you just say!?" I yell at them before attacking again.

He blocks it again but Erza bocks the wind he send back with her swords.

"Thanks Erza." I say.

"Oh come on, you thank Erza but not me!" Gray yells at me.

"I better help too." Lucy says before pulling out one of her keys, "Open gate of the lion!" Loke comes out beside Lucy. I still can't believe he's a celestial spirit! "Loke I need your help."

"Of course Lucy." Loke says before attacking and getting a punch on him.

"Strong spirit you have there. But can it take this?!" the guy yells.

Loke gets shot by the wind attack while blocking Lucy so she's okay. I go to attack while concentrating my energy to break the wind attack and I get a quick hit on him. They're stronger than most wind wizards, much stronger. Even Erza isn't getting all of her hits on them it makes sense that Gray can't since he's Gray but Erza can't? Loke goes and attacks with a punch and it barely touches them, but the pressure of the wind makes Lucy have to close the gate. What is with this guy?

"Is that all you Fairy Tail wizards got? I thought you were the strongest team too? Maybe all of you from Fairy Tail are real fairies?" They say pulling their hood down and is it even human!? Half of their face isn't face! It's this weird blue glowing thing with one red and one purple eye.

I attack again using as much power as I can which only knocks him onto his feet. Gray and Erza try but the same thing happens. _If only Wendy was here!_ I think. _She was wind magic too. _Erza, Gray and Erza all attack at the same time but we only knock him back and over.

"Open, gate of the Maiden!" Lucy exclaims as she opens the gate to let Virgo into the world.

"What would you like princess?" Virgo asks Lucy.

"Drill a hole under our enemy." Lucy says. _Smart thinking Lucy!_ I think.

"Yes princess." Virgo says before drilling the guy into the ground.

"Close gate of the Maiden!' Lucy exclaims as she closes the gate. She pulls out a new key and opens it; "Open gate of the Lion!"

Loke appears and punches the guy. I take one last fire punch and he down, stuck with the snow filling up. He's too weak to move but still trembling.

"Maybe Fairy Tail might be strong after all and so are all you dragon slayers just like your real parents." He says before getting completely buried.

_Real Parents? Like human parents. Wendy's, Gejeel's and mine? Now I notice I don't remember human parents. Do I really have some?_ I think while staring where he was in the hole. _Real parents?_

"Natsu let's go get the reward!" Lucy says as she walks off with the others.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'll try my best to update regularly. So, please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks! (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FairyTail or anything related to it.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Real parents?! That's amazing!" Wendy exclaims as I tell her what happened back during our job.

"The only parent I remember Igneel. Could it be true?" I ask her.

"I think it might be. I only remember Grandeeney too." Wendy replies.

"Do you two really think this is true? I feel like something bad will happen." Carla tells the both of us.

"I know but I just want to know who I would be without Grandeeney and I'm sure Natsu feels the same way." Wendy says to Carla, "I know you're usually right but I feel like I need to."

"But you-" Carla says before being cut off.

"If Natsu says he needs to, he does. I don't want you to stop him." Happy tells Carla when he stops eating a fish.

"Happy." Carla says surprised. Which makes sense since Happy never does that to Carla. Even I'm surprised.

"I won't let you stop them! They need to find there human parents!" Happy exclaims.

"Human parents!" Gajeel exclaims as he runs up to us, "Real human parents!? Not Metalicana?"

"Yeah, while I was on a job our enemy told me that the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail are just like our real parents." I tell him.

"So you only told Wendy and not me! Natsu you are so… so… so you!" Gajeel yells unable to think of what he wanted to say. Lame.

"Oh. I forgot about you."

"What! Natsu! I'm gonna kill you!" Gajeel exclaims as he starts attacking.

"Stop!" Erza yells at us And like always we stop, "Why are you fighting now?"

"He didn't tell me about the information about our parents he found out." Gajeel tells Erza madly.

"You honestly believe that? Why?" she asks Wendy, Gajeel and me.

"I can feel that it's true. I want to find them. We all do." Wendy tells Erza.

"It's too dangerous. There could be a trap or something else that could kill you. You need to stay. I forbid you from going." Erza tells us.

"Yes Erz-" Gajeel and Wendy say before they get interrupted.

"No! I'm going!" I yell at her.

"Natsu! Do you even know where you're supposed to go?" Erza asks me crossing her arms.

"Uhhh." I say thinking.

"See, even if you did go you wouldn't know where to go."

"Fine." I say before Erza turns around and walks away.

"This isn't something we can say no to. We somehow need to find out where we need to go. I'm gonna find this out." Wendy says.

"Wendy you heard Erz-" Carla starts to say.

"I don't care! I need to find out! Nothing will stop us. We need this! We need to know who we would be!" Wendy exclaims standing up and punching the table.

"Wendy, we will no one will stop us. Right Gajeel!?" I exclaim standing up and putting my arm around Wendy to agree.

"Right! But we still don't know where to go." Gajeel says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I say with my arm around the back of my neck, "That will be a problem. How do we find out?"

"Why do you think we know?!" everyone exclaims.

"I don't know." I answer.

"We went over this!" Happy yells at me.

"Do you remember anything?" Gajeel asks me.

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"You kinda did." Wendy says.

"No one asked you!" I exclaim.

"Oh Natsu." Wendy mumbles as she brings her arm up to her head and smacks her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'll try my best to update regularly. So, please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks! (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything in it**

* * *

"Natsu. This is goodbye. We'll miss you." A woman says to me.

"We'll see him again in eighteen years. It's not goodbye for ever." A man tells her.

"I know but he'll be all alone I want to be with my kid before he grows up!" she exclaims.

_Grow up? I'm eighteen! I am grown up and why are these people so tall_. I think as I look up at them and then my hands._ Why are my hands so small! This makes no sense! _

"Go ga fa gi." I try to say something but I mess up._ I meant to ask what happened to me, I'm tiny and I'm talking like a baby. Am I a baby? I am a baby! What happened to me!?_ I start to cry. _What's up with babies!?_

"Don't cry this won't be forever. We will be at this bridge with him and the others in eighteen years." My dad? _I think it would be my dad and mom! This is what the guy meant! These people are my real parents!_

"Natsu, Igneel will take care of you. We love you." My mom says as she starts to cry. "Goodbye."

"We'll see him again." My dad tells her as the walk away leaving me.

I wake up at one of the tables in the guild hall. Happy is still beside me and I'm not a baby! Yay! _That was a weird dream. The whole parent thing lately has been really weird. I don't understand what I need to do or where this bridge is_. I think and then yawn. _I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep._

…..

"You had the same dream!? That's weird did you Wendy?" Gajeel asks Wendy and me after I tell them about my dream outside of the guild.

"Yeah. The only difference was that mine was twelve years instead of eighteen." Wendy responds.

"I don't think this is a good-" Carla starts to say.

"Carla! They should!" happy exclaims, "And now the know where to go."

"No they don't. They just know it's a bridge."

"It looked like a bridge in a forest going over a cavern." Wendy says. "Do you see the same thing?" Wendy looks to Gajeel and me.

"Yeah." We both answer.

"There are lots of bridges in lots of forests over caverns in the world. There are too many." Carla says, "It's impossible to find the exact one."

"I know that place, I've seen it somewhere." Wendy, Gajeel and I say to her at the same time.

"It might not even be real." Carla continues on about what's wrong with what we want to do.

"It is. I know it is." I say looking into the distance.

"Fine. If I can't stop you I'll join you!" Carla exclaims as she jumps across the table to Wendy.

"Hi. I've heard you all talking over here." Pantherlily says as he walks over, "You want to meet your parents. I got some information about that."

"How!? What!?" everyone else exclaims.

"I found this note on the ground in the city." Pantherlily says as he slides a piece of paper over the table.

"Slayers and Parents at the golden bridge!" Wendy reads off, "This is amazing!

"It was floating through the air and I got it." Lily says.

"A golden bridge where could that be? It didn't look like that." I say.

"I think that's just the title of the bridge Natsu." Wendy tells me.

"Oh."

"Just out of Magnolia there's a bridge over a cavern that's referred to as gold. Is that it?" Happy asks.

"Could be. But it still could be a trap so be careful." Carla informs us not that we need it.

"When should we go? Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure." Everyone says.

"You may want an S class wizard with you. And an ice wizard and don't forget about a celestial wizard too." Erza says with Lucy and Grey beside her.

"Don't forget Juvia!" Juvia exclaims.

"Or me!" Lisanna exclaims.

"We're now bringing half of the guild!" I exclaim. Literally there's eleven people, that's a lot for a quest that's not even a job. "But okay. We leave tomorrow!"

* * *

**Hoped you like chapter Three! Please leave a review or tell me what else I should add in. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do nto own Fairy Tail or anything in it.**

* * *

I stand at the gate to Magnolia waiting for everyone staring at the note and with Happy sitting beside me. I look up and see that Lisanna, Mirajane, Lucy, Levy and Cana walking over. After they get here, I see Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily. Next came Juvia with Gray and Romeo. Looks like more people decided to join us. I'm cool with that.

"Are we heading out now?" Wendy asks me.

"Yeah. Where do we go again?" I ask everyone.

"If we walk past the forest it should be right there." Romeo replies.

"Then let's go." Lucy says as she starts to walk with everyone.

We walk for five minutes and now we're near the end of the forest. _I hope it was all true and not a trick. I hope. _I think.

"I see it!" Happy exclaims as he flies up above everyone, "We're almost there."

"Is anyone there?" Levy asks Happy.

"I can't tell."

I start to run to the bridge, everyone starts to run too. When we get there, I see a red bridge with an orange canopy above it. No one is there. I turn around and start to walk away.

"Natsu! There's a piece of paper on the bridge!" Lisanna exclaims.

"Really?!" I say as I turn back around.

"Yeah, look!" Cana answers.

I run back to the bridge and onto it. In the dead center there's a piece of paper. I pick it up and read it out loud: "_Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, it's us. Your parents. You human parents. We're sorry for leaving you but we had to and we needed to so we could protect you. We need to tell you something. Something important that will hopefully change you live forever. Meet us at the yellow mountain on the twenty-fifth. Signed, the slayers' parents_" I read out to everyone.

"The yellow mountain? What's that?" Lucy asks.

"It's a place in the country of Bosco." Levy replies.

"Where is that?" Lucy asks next.

"East of Fiore. So it's pretty far away from here." Erza answers.

"Should take at least three weeks." Gray adds.

"We might need some supplies if we're gonna go that far." Lucy suggests.

"Everyone meet at the guild when all of your stuff is ready. We'll plan where and how we're gonna get there." Mirajane says. We all start to walk back to Fairy Tail.

…..

"So on the first day we'll be somewhere around here, so about a quarter of the way out of Fiore, on day two we'll be here at Yund Lake. Day three will be here and hopefully we'll be in Bosco by day four. It will take about five days at least to get to Yellow Mountain. Then another nine to get back. I think we should stay for a week there so that's almost a month." Erza says as she points to places on the map.

"Well then, we'll be walking a lot!" I exclaim.

"If we were walking it would be three months! We're taking the magic car." Erza tells me.

"T- The- THE MAGIC CAR! Happy can you carry me there?" I yell.

"No! That would be so long and tiring! What else do you want me to do, carry Lucy too?" Happy exclaims madly.

"I'm not that heavy!" Lucy yells at Happy.

"But the transportation." I say sadly.

"Deal with it!" Erza says to me.

"Fine!" I say scared.

"Let's just get this over with." I say as I hope into the magic car parked outside of the guild hall.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaims joining me and everyone else jumps in too.

"Wendy can you try that Troia thing on me?" I ask her.

"You know you're resistant now." Wendy answers.

"Just try!" I yell but we start to move to quickly before she can try. _This will be a long ride. _

…..

"This looks like a good spot to stay for the night. We are ahead of schedule." Erza says as she pulls over and gets up to stretch.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Happy asks me as he looks down to me.

_You really think I'm okay! Look at me! I hate transportation! Why Erza? Why! Why the magic car!? _I think while still showing my motion sickness signs.

"I'll help!" Erza yells before slapping me in the face and- it worked! The motion sickness is gone! I'm saved!

"Yay! It's gone! I bow down to the Great and Powerful Erza!" I exclaim as I start to worship her like she's a goddess.

"Maybe I should do that more often." Erza says happily.

"Now that you say that is kind of hurts." I reply rubbing where she punched me.

"All right everyone, let's set everything up." Erza commands as she pulls bags out of the car, "Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, and Lucy will set up the tents. Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and I will set up the eating shelter and plan more of our trip. Everyone clear?"

"Yes Erza." Everyone replies.

"Good. Get to work!" Erza yells and we all start to set up our camp.

* * *

**What do you think so far? If you have any suggestions just PM me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
